Shopping for groceries at a store is often conducted by a shopper who pushes a shopping cart through the store. Oftentimes, the shopper also carries a grocery list, coupons, a writing utensil, and the like while pushing the cart through the store, and may have a child in a child seat area of the cart. To keep track of items that are written on the grocery list and that have been placed inside the cart or receptacle, shoppers typically cross out items on their shopping list as they are placed on the cart. However, shopping carts typically are not equipped with a suitable writing surface on which items may be added to or crossed off of a grocery list. Further, typical shopping carts do not have a location suitable for securing coupons, a grocery list, or a writing instrument.
Although various list holders have been developed for mounting to shopping carts, previous devices typically protrude undesirably into the child's seating area of the cart, do not provide a comfortable and convenient writing location and orientation for the shopper, have a high parts count, interfere with the nesting of multiple carts, block or interfere with a shopper's access to the child area of the cart, are prone to breakage, or have some combination of these drawbacks.